nobunagaambitionironfandomcom-20200213-history
Nobunaga Oda
Nobunaga's Ambition Rise to Power Nobunaga Oda is the leader of the Oda clan of Nagoya castle. In 1551 the player gets to decide his behavior in his father's funeral. If the player chooses to react bad it will effect the loyalty of the officers and will force one of the retainers to commit seppuku. After defeating his brother Horunobu Oda of Kiyosu castle an event will appear, Nobunaga and his retainers celebrate there victory but the player gets to decide whether to execute or release his brothers as they will never agree to join you. Like in the previous games he succesfully ambushes and kills Yoshimoto Imagawa at Okehazama. Nobunaga's Ambition Iron Triangle Nobunaga is the leader of Oda clan, he is shown at the first scenario "Battle for Owari" when Yoshimito decide to attack Owari and to use it as a foothold to attack the capital. Nobunaga was known as the "Fool of Owari". When the Imagawa's army entered in Owari, they started celebrating near a village called Okehazama. When Nobunaga is informed for this, he gathers his retainers,and he tell them that is is going to raid the Imagawa's army, it was the rainstorm which favored Nobunaga a bit. While the Imagawa's army is celebrating, they hear a noise and one of Yoshimito's soldier scream:"Nobunaga is attacking",Yoshimito dies in the battle and the Oda clan army wins. Imagawa's army is routed .Nobunaga begins his unification of the Japan, he allies with Ieyasu Tokugawa and later arranges a marriage between his sister and Nagamasa Azai. In 1582 he is killed by Mitsuhide Akechi, this marks the end of Nobunaga's ambition. Oda's new clan leader becomes Hidenobu Oda. Nobunaga has his own challenge scenario as well, where he needs to unify Shikoku in three years. Nobunaga Oda Biography Oda Nobunaga(June 23, 1534 – June 21, 1582) was the initiator of the unification of Japan under the rule of the Shogun in the late Sixteenth Century, a rule that ended only with the opening of Japan to the Western world in 1868. He was also a major daimyo during the Sengoku period of Japanese history. His opus was continued, completed and finalized by his successors Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu. He was the second son of Oda Nobuhide, a deputy shugo (military governor) with land holdings in Owari province Nobunaga lived a life of continuous military conquest, eventually conquering a third of Japanese daimyo before his death in 1582. His successor, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, a loyal Oda supporter, would eventually become the first man to conquer all of Japan and the first ruler of all Japan since the Onin War. Battle of Okehazama In 1560, Imagawa Yoshimito gathered an army of 25,000 men and started his march toward Kyoto, with the excuse of aiding the frail Ashikaga shogunate. The Matsudaira clan of Mikawa Province was also to join Yoshimoto's forces. In comparison, the Oda clan could rally an army of only 1,800, and the forces would also have to be split up to defend various forts at the border.The Oda clan's generals did not believe that they would survive the attack from Imagawa Yoshimoto's army.Nobunaga's scouts reported that Yoshimoto was resting his troops at a place called Dengaku-hazama, near a small village called Okehazama.Fortune and weather favored Nobunaga, for about mid-day the stifling heat gave way to a terrific thunderstorm. As the Imagawa samurai sheltered from the rain Nobunaga deployed his troops, and when the storm ceased they charged down upon the enemy in the gorge. So sudden was the attack that Yoshimoto thought a brawl had broken out among his men. He realized it was an attack when two samurai (Mōri Shinsuke and Hattori Koheita) charged up. One aimed a spear at him, which Yoshimoto deflected with his sword, but the second swung his blade and cut off Imagawa's head. Battle of Nagashino With Nagashima's destruction in 1574, the only threat to Nobunaga was the Takeda clan, now led by Takeda Katsuyori.At the decisive Battle of Nagashino, the combined forces of Nobunaga and Tokugawa Ieyasu devastated the Takeda clan with the strategic use of arquebuses. Nobunaga compensated for the arquebus' slow reloading time by arranging the arquebusiers in three lines. After each line fired, it would duck and reload as the next line fired. The bullets were able to pierce the Takeda cavalry armor, causing chaos among the Takeda cavalry, who were pushed back and killed by incoming fire. Death Nobunaga stayed at Honnoji, a temple in Kyoto. Since Nobunaga would not expect an attack in the middle of his firmly-controlled territories, he was guarded by only a few dozen personal servants and bodyguards.Nevertheless, Mitsuhide suddenly had Honnō-ji surrounded in a coup d'etat, forcing Nobunaga to fight him. Nobunaga lost and was forced to commit seppuku. At the same time, Mitsuhide forces assaulted Nijo castle. Quote "Do you really want to spend your entire lives praying for longevity? We were born in order to die! Whoever is with me, come to the battlefield tomorrow morning. Whoever is not, just stay wherever you are and watch me win it!"(Battle of Okehazama). Category:Officers